


The Five Times Ianto Denied His Relationship With Jack and the One Time He Told Everyone

by Torchwood (JavaJunkieGG)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 5 Times, Aliens, Coming Out, M/M, Secrets, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Weevils (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJunkieGG/pseuds/Torchwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 short scenes where Ianto is asked about his relationship with Jack, and denies everything. And one scene where he finally lets his secret out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Ianto Denied His Relationship With Jack and the One Time He Told Everyone

One.

"Oi, Tea-boy! Medical bay in 5 minutes." Owen's scream rang through the otherwise very quiet hub. It was Ianto's first day back post suspension and everyone was on edge, not quite sure what to say or do. To save them, and himself, from awkward attempts at conversation, Ianto had descended to the archives. Owen's order had come when he was in the middle of sorting out the 1996 file on weevils, that had been an extremely active year for them, especially in Splott. Why was it always Splott? 

Ianto finished sorting the pile he was working on and slowly made his way up the stairs. Why did Owen want to see him anyway? He hadn't been hurt and therefore shouldn't need a medical check before returning to work. The doctor probably just wanted another coffee. And really, who could blame him! It was spectacular coffee.

It turned out that Jack had still asked Owen to check him over, just to make sure he was okay. When the exam was over and Owen had done almost every test under the sun, Ianto stood leave.

"Are you done? Some of us have work to do."

"Sit back down Tea-boy, I've got one more thing to say." Ianto huffed as he took a seat once more.

"Make it quick Owen."

"Are you and Jack shagging?" Ianto sat in stunned silence, he was not expecting that question, especially not from Owen. He opened his mouth in reply but before he could, Owen continued. " 'Cause it was obvious before, you know, you tried to kill us all. I don't know if it is happening again, but I'm your doctor and even if I don't want to be, I am responsible for your health. And Jack is not healthy."

"Thank you for your concern, but we are not, have not, and never will be." Ianto replyed politely but directly before standing up and leaving the bay. Knowing that what he said was a complete lie.

Two.

Ianto had now been back at work for several weeks and things with his coworkers were settling back into their normal routine. One day, when the rift had been quite, he and Tosh left early to head out to the pub. They liked to have some time together to gossip, get drunk, and forget about the stresses of work. They had just arrived and ordered drinks when Ianto's phone went off. He glanced at the message quickly, smiling to himself, before placing the phone back in his pocket.

"Aren't you going to respond?" Tosh wondered. It wasn't like Ianto to keep people waiting for a reply. 

"Nah, it's just Jack. He can wait."

All of a sudden, Tosh was concerned. "Sonething about the rift?" she asked

"Oh no, nothing like that."

"Well then what did he have to say?" she asked again, not giving up.

"Nothing of importance. It's not worth sharing."

Scilence followed as they both sipped their drinks. Ianto looked down at the table, refusing to meet Tosh's eyes.

"Ianto, I know that there is something you aren't telling me. Just spit it out."

"There is nothing, I swear."

"Look Ianto, you're my best friend. If there is something going on between you and Jack I don't care."

"What do you mean, something going on? Ianto replied, still not looking up.

"Well, something . . . something romantic." 

Finally Ianto looked up, not quite meeting his friend's eye.

"No Tosh. There is nothing going on. Now can we please talk about something else."

"Yeah, sure, of course."

Three.

"Just the check please." Jack told the waiter after he asked if there was anything else they would like. He and Ianto were finishing having dinner at their favourite restaurant. It was a small, out if the way place. It was never very busy and Ianto was certain he would not be recognized. However, as they stood to leave, he caught the eye of someone coming through the door. 

"Ianto? Ianto Jones?" the man questioned as he strode across the room. It took Ianto a minute to figure out who he was and by the time he realized, there was no way to avoid the conversation. 

"Gwil!" he exclaimed. He and Gwil had gone to school together, in fact they had been roommates in their second year. They lost contact when Ianto had moved to London to work for Torchwood One. "How have you been? How's the job?" Gwil worked for some big bank downtown.

"Oh it's fine. Not much to say about it really. What are you doing these days?"

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that. Right now I'm doing some work in a Tourist Centre." he replied. At least it resembled the truth. "Actually, this is my boss, Captain Jack Harkness. Jack, this is Gwil. He's an old friend from school."

"Pleasure to meet you Captain."

"And you too. Haven't met any of Ianto's friends before." Just then, Jack's phone went off. He muttered "Tosh" to Ianto before he excused himself to go answer it. 

"What's the deal with him?" Gwil asked, after Jack was out of earshot. 

"Jack? He's a bit if a strange guy, but a good enough boss." 

"That's not what I mean. I spotted you when I came in and you two looked rather close. Is he just your boss or is he more than that?"

" My boss and a friend. Nothing else." Ianto saw Jack standing at the door waving that they had to leave. Probably another rift emergency. "Sorry Gwil, but Jack is waiting and we really do need to get going."

"Sure, call me sometime and let's go get a drink and catch up." He gave Ianto a knowing smile as they parted ways. 

Four.

The SUV was racing down the gravel road with Ianto driving and Gwen shooting out the window at the alien chasing them. It was some sort of monstrous bird that had appeared from the rift. They had yet to identify it, but it defiantly had a taste for blood, especially human. 

It was unusual for Ianto to be doing field work, but Jack, Tosh, and Owen were downtown investigating a large energy spike. So when reports of a giant bird attacking people in the countryside came in, he and Gwen had to go. 

"Ianto!" Gwen yelled, her head turned away from him.

"What?" he yelled back, frantially driving and hoping there wasn't going to be any traffic coming the other way. This was not a road that would fit two cars.

"If we are going to die, there is something I need to know. I haven't asked before 'cause I've been trying to respect your privacy, but I want to know before we die."

"Gwen, now's not really the time for questions. I'd prefer to focus on not dying." 

"I need to know! Is Jack your boyfriend?"

"Gwen! Now is not the time. But, no he's not. Now can you try to finish that thing off." It was true Ianto thought, they had never used the word boyfriend.

Of course, in the end everyone made it out alive, expect for the bird, and neither Gwen or Ianto brought up their conversation again. 

Five.

Jack and Ianto were finishing the clean up from a very messy case involving an exploding, and very alien, rat in a office building. The police officer assisting them was a very friendly and attractive young man who talked the entire time. 

"Thank you for your help Officer Bane, but we can take it from here." Ianto said, interrupting his flow of words. 

"Well, if you are sure . . ."

"We are." Jack replied curtly. He wasn't very fond of the officer. He was a bit too friendly with Ianto.

"Well I'll be off then." he said, turning back to Ianto. "Its been nice getting to know you sir. I would give you my number, but I think that one might beat me up." 

"Oh, we're not together." 

"Really? You sure act like you are."

After the officer had left, Jack turned to Ianto with a look that was a cross between sadness and disappointment. 

"Ianto, why do you always have to deny us. I know that it makes you feel uncomfortable to admit that you are with another man, but every time you say there is nothing going on it makes me feel like I don't matter."

"Of course you matter Jack. I don't want you to ever feel like that. I know that it is different it your time, but here I am scarred of what people might think, what they might do."

"Times are changing. People's opinions are changing. And even if everyone doesn't accept you, the team will. I care so much about you Ianto, and I don't want to have to hide that."

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry." 

All of a sudden Ianto was crying and Jack was holding him in his arms. 

And One. 

The whole team was covered in mud, dirt, and blood as they lugged Jack's body into the hub. They had been chasing an extremely violent weevil through the streets of Cardiff in the rain. They only managed to catch it when it was attacking Jack, killing him. He had been out for a bit longer than usual but no one was worried. Well, no one except Ianto.

They laid Jack in the bed in the medical bay and were now standing around waiting.

While Owen, Tosh, and Gwen chatted away, Ianto was just sitting there and staring at Jack.

"Ianto, you okay?" Tosh asked, turning her head to look at him.

"He's taking a while to come back. It never takes this long." The worry was evident in the younger man's voice.

"He'll be fine. He always is." Tosh said as she and Gwen sat down beside him. Even Owen moved closer.

"I hate seeing him die. I can never stop thinking about what will happen if he doesn't come back. Maybe he was wrong, maybe there is a limit on the number of times he can die." 

Tosh reached out to hug him and he could barely hold himself together. 

"I need to . . ." Ianto's voice faltered, "I need to tell you guys something. You are pretty much my family now and I need to be honest with you."

"You can tell us anything." Tosh reassured him.

"It's about Jack, well me and Jack. We are together, we have been pretty much since I started working here." he sighed in relief. He felt so much better getting that out. No longer did they have to hide from the team. 

Everyone had their own reactions. 

Gwen squealed, hugged him, and shouted "I knew it!"

Owen patted him on the shoulder and said "Good for you mate, but I don't want to see any of it in my medical bay."

But Tosh's reaction was his favourite. Tears were threatening to fall as she squeezed his arm and whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

Ianto sat in scilence for a minute. He had momentarily forgotten Jack on the table in front of him. However, now all he wanted was for him to wake up.

It took a few more minutes before he came to life with his signature gulp of air. As he got to his feet, Ianto rose from his chair and walked to him. And then, right there in front if the entire team, Ianto kissed Jack like he had never kissed him before.


End file.
